Total Drama Eclipse Island
by DoctorPika
Summary: Fourteen new campers come to yet another new island to compete for one million dollars. Join Chris as the campers are picked off one by one. We have a wizard, a gambler, and so much more! (All OCs belong to me)
1. Enter the Eclipse

_**Contestants:**_

 _ **Jewel (The Depressant)**_

 ** _Matthew (The Vitalist)_**

 ** _Evan (The Retro Gamer)_**

 ** _Sharon (The Scout)_**

 ** _Sherlock (The Beggar)_**

 ** _Peter (The Manipulator)_**

 ** _Rowan (The Egotist)_**

 ** _Kinect (The Wizard)_**

 ** _Reagan (The Gambler)_**

 ** _Joey (The Historian)_**

 ** _Jack (The Sensitive)_**

 ** _Martin (The Sports Maniac)_**

 ** _Zubi (The Follower)_**

 ** _Robert (The Conductor)_**

* * *

"Welcome!" Chris exclaimed, jumping into the frame. It appeared he was standing on a dock, overlooking a majestic sea and a massive city. "For those who don't know, my name is Chris McClean. The host of Total Drama! Since Pahkitew Island is overrun by monsters, and Wawnakwa is... no more... we've bought a new one! Eclipse Island! This island used to be a summer camp, which means the campers that are coming here will need more survival skills. But, will they really live that long? No. But, who will see this through to the end? Who will win the million dollar prize? Find out here on TOTAL! DRAMA! ECLIPSE ISLAND!"

* * *

Insert theme song here

* * *

"Here's contestant number one!" Chris announced. "It's Jack!"

"Hello Chris," Jack said happily.

"What's up man?" Chris gave Jack a high five. Jack flinched.

"S-sorry," he stuttered. "I have sensitive ears." He put in earplugs. "Much better," he said contentedly.

"Stand over there and wait for your fellow campers," Chris pointed to the end of the dock. He shook his head, dissatisfied. "Contestant number two: Evan!"

"Hello," Evan smiled, holding a DS in one hand, and a duffel bag in the other.

Chris looked at the DS, then at Evan.

"Oh!" Evan exclaimed. "Sorry." He handed him the DS.

Chris pat Evan on the head. "Good boy."

"Hello," Evan smiled at Jack.

Jack winced. "Hi."

"Contestant number three, Sherlock!"

"Good morning," Sherlock smiled. "How is it going?"

"Fine," Chris said. "You?"

"Other than my unnatural fear of water, great," Sherlock shuttered. "But the view of Ontario is nice."

"Right," Chris laughed. "Ontario!" He burst out laughing.

"Where ARE we then?" Sherlock asked Jack.

"I'm betting that it's a green screen," Jack muttered.

"Contestant number four!" Chris announced. "Jewel!"

"Thank you," Jewel smiled, as Chris offered him her a hand. "Hello," she said to the other contestants.

"T-Terrifying!" Sherlock squealed, "I hate water!"

Jewel blinked. "Right."

"We have Kinect next!" Chris announced.

Kinect jumped from the boat, holding a staff and wearing a purple cape. "Hello Chris."

"You want to do a magic trick for us?" Chris laughed.

"Magic trick?" Kinect asked. "You think I'm some kind of magician?"

"Isn't that what you are?" Jewel asked.

Kinect blinked. "Of course not. I'm a wizard. Avada Kedavra and all that crap."

The contestants blinked and looked at him.

"Probably could have phrased that a bit better," Kinect said and walked toward the other campers.

"Here's our Vegas player, Reagan!" Chris announced.

"Hello," Reagan said, stepping off the boat, slapping away Chris's hand.

"Ask HER for a magic trick," Kinect muttered to the contestants.

"Right," Sherlock said. "I'll keep that in mind if I ever want a card trick."

"Who wants to play a game of Blackjack?" Reagan asked, whipping out a deck of cards.

"Deal me in!" Jack called.

"Jack in a game of Blackjack," Kinect rolled his eyes.

"Here's Robert!" Chris called as another boat came closer.

"Hello," Robert said, uptight.

"Yeah. The first uptight camper," Sherlock rolled his eyes.

"Shut up," Robert growled, and stood next to Jewel, his hands behind his back.

"Ah ha!" Jack yelled. "I have the ace of spades!"

Reagan raised an eyebrow, and laid down her hand, revealing an ace and a king. "I win."

"Crap," Jack moaned.

"Dang, you are really good at that game Reagan," Sherlock said, eyes raised. He laid down a two and a five.

"Luck of the draw," Reagan shrugged, took the cards and shuffled them. "Game two?"

"We got some time to kill," Jack shrugged, pushing his earplugs in further.

"Deal me in!" Kinetic said.

"Here's Sharon," Chris said.

A female in a camo trench coat, and camo clothes leapt onto the dock. "Morning Chris!"

"You really know how to make an entrance," Jewel applauded.

"Thank you," Sharon smiled. "I'll teach you how to do it if you like."

"N-no thanks," Jewel waved her hands and backed away slowly.

"Peter, and Zubi!" Chris called.

"Morning," the male (most likely Peter) said.

"Hello," the female (most likely Zubi) said.

Peter snorted, looking at the contestants. "Is this my competition?"

"It's good to meet you," Zubi said. "It's an honor."

"Well," Jewel said. "It's an honor to meet you too."

"Naturally," Peter said.

"Thank you!" Zubi said at the same time. "O-oh, I'm sorry," she blushed.

"I was talking to you though," Jewel said.

"Good point," Sherlock added on. "Peter should apologize."

"No way," Peter snorted. "Good luck with that."

"No..." Zubi said nervously. "It's okay."

"Here comes Martin and Matthew!" Chris announced.

"What the heck?" Martin asked. "I thought we would be secluded."

"We are!" Chris said.

"Then why am I staring at Ontario?" Matthew asked.

"Don't ask," Chris narrowed his eyes.

"My money's on green screen," Jewel said.

"I'd bet with you," Reagan said, laying down her cards. "I win!"

"Ugh!" Kinect grumbled. He laid down his cards.

"Use your 'magic' to win," Jewel rolled her eyes.

"Ha!" Sherlock growled. "Right!"

"Our final two contestants are Joey, and Rowan."

"History suggests I won't win," Joey grumbled. "But I'll try to defy the odds."

"Hmph," Rowan snorted. "None of you are worth my time."

"Right," Joey smiled. "But, history also suggests you'll be eliminated."

Rowan stalked away.

"Alright!" Chris smiled. "Everyone is here! Here are your names on my monitor. It will shuffle the names randomly."

The monitor read:

 **Sherlock, Rowan, Kinect, Reagan, Jewel, Joey, Martin, Matthew, Peter, Zubi, Jack, Robert, Evan, Sharon**

It blacked out for a second, then reappeared. It now read:

 **Team 1: Sherlock, Zubi, Joey, Martin, Robert, Sharon, Rowan**

 **Team 2: Kinect, Jewel, Jack, Evan, Matthew, Peter, Reagan**

"Looks like we're on the same team," Kinect said to Jewel.

"Nice," Jack smiled. "Looks like we got a decent team."

"Alright!" Chris smiled. "I'll be naming the teams."

"Cool!" Sharon smiled. "What will we be named after?"

"Team one, you'll be known as the Flaming Marshmallows."

"There's your answer," Joey rolled his eyes, "Food."

"And... Team two will be know as the Burning Stars!"

"Nope, not even food," Rowan snorted.

"Great. I'm now a Star," Kinect grumbled.

"Some people might consider that a compliment," Cherry said.

"Well, now we can move onto confessionals," Chris said.

"I think we all know how this works," Peter growled.

* * *

"Right now, I'm faced with two predicaments," Joey said. "First, prove I'm right and throw the challenge so I can boot Rowan, who will be a nuisance later on. Or I could win the challenge and make the Stars boot someone."

"Obviously we are going to be faced with a challenge," Reagan claimed. "Chris will be eager to torture us, especially early on. I'm fairly confident if we lose, I'll be safe. But who knows? It's all in the luck of the-" she pulled out the deck of cards and whipped out the ace of spades, "draw."

"I think our team is pretty good," Sherlock smiled. "We have both brains and brawn. So... I'm confident."

* * *

"Now for the first challenge!" Chris smiled.

"Great," Peter smiled. "Time for the Marshmallows to lose a member."

"Oh yes!" Matthew agreed.

"You'll be bowling!" Chris smiled. "We'll have four matches of two people."

"Alright," Evan snorted. "Mister jock, get out there," he pointed at Martin.

"I'll rock it!" Martin smiled.

"Sharon?" Joey asked the survivalist.

"Sure," Sharon smiled.

* * *

"Since Martin, the jock, is competing for the Stars, we have to retaliate, and Sharon is our best shot of beating him," Joey claimed. "The problem is that their brawn players outnumber ours."

* * *

"Let's do this!" Martin said happily.

"You can bet good money you are going down!" Sharon grinned.

"Ooh!" Reagan said, setting up a betting booth.

"I'll bet a dollar Martin wins," Kinect said, putting a dollar on the table.

Martin swings his ball like he's about to throw a baseball. He throws it, but completely overshoots all the pins.

Kinect sighed and slid his dollar toward Reagan.

"Thanks," Reagan smiled.

"Cowabunga!" Sharon yelled, and managed to knock down eight pins.

"Marshmallows: one, Stars: zip!" Chris announced. "Next round!"

"I'll go," Kinect smiled.

"And I'll go," Joey said confidently.

"Keep the streak alive!" Sharon said to Joey.

"Looks like we got brain versus brain!" Kinect grinned. "You can go first."

Joey threw the bowling ball, managing to knock out nine pins.

"Good job," Kinect congratulated. He picked up his staff, and began poking the ball with it.

"Yeah," Chris growled. "I've got a show to host, and a deadline to meet. HIT IT."

"I got it," Kinect exclaimed, then smacked it with said staff, sending it flying into a strike.

"Wow," Joey gasped.

"Beat that," Kinect snorted.

"Marshmallows: one, Stars: one!"

A montage occurs, showing each member of both teams throwing the bowling balls, and knocking out pins.

"Now we are at Marshmallows: four, and Stars: two!" Chris announced. "And it'll be Rowan versus Peter! And because it is lopsided, I'll offer double points this round, and provide a rematch in the case of a tie."

"I got this," Rowan snorted.

"Let's do this!" Peter said confidently. He threw the ball, scoring a strike.

"And now the teams are tied. We need a tie breaker!" Chris announced. "Pick your teams!"

"I'll go!" Kinect volunteered.

"And I'll go!" Joey said. "Rematch time!"

"Cool," Jack said. "I hate these loud bowling ball noises."

* * *

"Now here comes my opportunity!" Joey snorted. "Rowan is useless, so I'll boot him tonight in the vote."

* * *

Joey threw the ball, attempting to make an effort, or so it seemed.

"Yikes," Chris said. "Only five pins."

* * *

"Did Joey throw the challenge?" Kinect asked himself. "Or was that just me?"

* * *

"HA!" Kinect threw the ball.

"STRIKE! The Stars win some how!" Chris smiled. "Marshmallows I'll see you for the first campfire ceremony."

"Great," Rowan growled. "You just lost us the challenge, JOEY!"

* * *

"This might have just backfired," Joey said nervously.

"I think that Rowan cost us the challenge. Joey tried his hardest," Sherlock said. "Rowan's got an ego the size of the moon any way. Time to knock him down a peg."

"Rowan is super annoying. Enough said," Martin growled.

* * *

"Alright Marshmallows!" Chris said. "Marshmallows for the Marshmallows! All but one anyway."

"Great," Rowan said bitterly. "Just give us the marshmallows."

"Cool," Chris shrugged. "Marshmallows for... Robert, Sharon, and Zubi!"

"Thank you so very much!" Zubi said happily.

"I'll treasure it forever!" Sharon smiled. "Or at least five seconds..."

"Sherlock, you are also safe!" Chris announced.

"Sweet!" Sherlock grinned. "I'm still terrified though..."

"Campers, I only have two marshmallows left, and three Marshmallows in front of me," Chris said. "Martin, you were a giant disappointment. Joey, you may or may not have thrown the challenge. And Rowan was an even bigger disappointment, and he's obnoxious! Martin, you are safe."

"Yes!" Martin said happily.

"Rowan, and Joey. One of you will be here no longer. And that person is...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Rowan. Joey, you are safe."

Joey sighed happily and relieved, and went up to get his marshmallow.

* * *

"I'm not saying I think Joey was right for throwing the challenge," Sharon said. "Any one could see that he had, but I think he did it to get rid of Rowan, who is totally annoying. But the fact that he put his own life on the line to do it shows he'll do ANY THING to win. Which is kind of scary in a competitor."

* * *

"We have a new form of transportation," Chris said happily. "The Flight of Shame!"

A cannon was on the end of the dock. It was actually a mortar, almost pointing straight upwards.

"Hope that doesn't interfere with my irrational fear of heights," Sherlock shivered.

"Oh, don't worry," Chris reassured him. "It TOTALLY will!"

* * *

Sherlock muttered something that probably would be censored on the show

* * *

"All RIIIIIGHT!" Chris said. "Rowan you are up."

"Fine," Rowan stalked toward the device. "Who needs a million dollars any way?! I don't!"

"Suuuuure you don't," Chris said, and pressed a button, sending Rowan into the next dimension. "Who won't be flying so high next? Will Joey pay the price for obviously throwing the challenge? And does Kinect ACTUALLY have wizard powers? Well, no to the last one, but for the others, keep watching, TOTAL! DRAMA! ECLIPSE ISLAND!"

 _ **End Episode**_

 _ **I hope you enjoyed! Here's your fun fact of the episode:**_

 _ **Rowan is actually the name of my cat, and I created Rowan to be kicked off first, no matter what. I have plans for Joey. Tell me who your favorite contestant is by reviewing! See you!**_


	2. A Card Trick, A Cooking Contest, and You

_**Flaming Marshmallows: Sherlock, Zubi, Joey, Martin, Robert, Sharon**_

 _ **Eliminated:**_

 _ **Rowan**_

 _ **Burning Stars: Kinect, Jewel, Jack, Evan, Matthew, Peter, Reaga** **n**_

* * *

"Welcome back!" Chris announced. "Last time, we met all fourteen of our campers, then we played bowling! While some rocked the challenge," a video of Kinect and Sharon bowling and getting strikes played. "Some didn't," a clip of Martin, and Joey bowling played. "And in the end, the teams ended up tying, but then Joey threw the challenge, letting Kinect win, despite the fact he likely would have won any way. It came down to Martin, Joey or Rowan for the loss, but it was Rowan who lost the worst. As the Egotist blew off into the distance, Sharon had a mini soliloquy on if Joey was right to throw the challenge. Will Joey pay the price for his treachery? Will the Stars win once more? Find out soon on TOTAL! DRAMA! ECLIPSE ISLAND!"

* * *

Insert Theme Song Here

* * *

"Ah hah!" Kinect exclaimed. "I win!" He slammed down two cards, them being the Ace of Spades and the King of Hearts. "I finally won!"

"Congrats," Jack said, pushing his earplugs further in. "But can you keep it down."

"Good job," Reagan said, shuffling the cards. "Your the first one to beat me at a card game."

"Hand me the cards?" Kinect asked Reagan, holding out his hand.

Reagan shrugged sliding him the cards.

"You want to see this cool card trick I learned?" Kinect asked Jewel.

"I thought you said you didn't DO card tricks," Jewel rolled her eyes. She was trying to sleep in the tent.

"Either way, I'm cool for a card trick," Matthew shrugged. "I'll watch."

"Alright," Kinect fanned out the cards. "Pick a card, any card."

"Cool," Jewel smiled. She took a card and looked at it.

"Now put it back in the deck," Kinect said, shuffling the cards. "Remind me your birth month?"

"March," Jewel replied promptly.

"And... your favorite number," Kinect smiled to himself, still shuffling.

"Thirteen," Jewel said.

Kinect paused. "I-isn't thirteen bad luck?"

"That's why I make it GOOD luck!" Jewel smiled.

Matthew was watching Kinect shuffling intently.

"Three minus thirteen is negative ten," Kinect said, putting the cards. "Flip over the tenth card from the bottom."

Jewel did as instructed. "Woah! The Jack of Hearts!"

"Was that your card?" Kinect asked.

"It is!" Jewel said, amazed.

"How'd you do it?" Matthew asked. "I really want to know!"

"A magician never reveals his secrets," Kinect said proudly. He gave a high five to Reagan, who looked at him smugly.

* * *

"I KNOW you threw the challenge," Sharon growled at Joey. They were completely alone in the woods. "Why?"

"To make a point and to allow the team to focus better," Joey answered. "Rowan was going to be a distraction, like it or not."

"True," Sharon replied. "Look, I'm fine if you want to throw challenges, and I'll protect you from elimination. But, you have to be more... subtle."

"Really?" Joey said, surprised.

* * *

"Sharon is my ally now," Joey said. "Which is good. I really need an ally in case I need to throw another challenge."

* * *

"Hello Burning Stars!" Chris smiled. "Since we spent so little on the island, Chef whipped you up something special!" He held out a plate of churros. "Whenever you win a challenge, you'll get a special treat!"

"Really? That's so... nice. What's the catch?" Kinect asked.

"No catch. Chef wants to practice his cooking skills for this show he got on," Chris shrugged. "Might as well shove the less fortunate batches on you people."

Evan blinked. "But how do you COOK a CHURRO?"

"Who knows?" Chris shrugged. "Seven churros, alright. Here guys," he threw them the treats.

"Um... where's Jewel?" Kinect asked. "Also, why aren't you eating Matthew?"

"TELL ME THE MAGIC TRICK!" Matthew strangled Kinect.

"Put him down!" Peter exclaimed. "We can't be losing team members yet!"

* * *

"I like having the numbers," Peter exclaimed. "So, I don't want Matthew strangling him... yet. The problem is, the most gullible member of the contest, Zubi, is on the other team. I just have to keep her around until the merge. Count on it!"

* * *

"Here are your cabins!" Chris said, pointing to two cabins. "We had them air dropped from Camp Wawanakwa!"

"Nice!" Robert exclaimed. "At least we get beds!"

* * *

"Good morning guys!" Chris announced. "Today your challenge is..."

"Wait... challenge already?" Robert asked. "We just had one yesterday."

"Um.. where are my cards?" Reagan asked Matthew.

"Trying to figure out... stupid... magic TRICK!" Matthew said. His eyes were blood shot.

"Did you get ANY sleep last night?" Jewel asked the camper, who was looking at the cards, obsessively.

"Speaking of which, where were YOU?" Kinect asked the female contestant.

"I was right there," Jewel replied. "Maybe you didn't see me?"

* * *

"I know what I saw... or didn't see," Kinect said, a bit confused. "Jewel WASN'T there last night. My question is... where was she?"

* * *

"Your challenge today is a Total Drama favorite! You'll be cooking up a meal, fit for a king!" Chris said. "Also, as a punishment for losing the last challenge. The Marshmallows will be pairing up. One person will be blindfolded, while the other will be giving them instructions!"

"Awesome!" Jewel exclaimed. "That means we've got a real advantage in this challenge!"

"Yeah..." Matthew said, clearly unfocused. "Stupid card trick..."

"I'm taking you off," Reagan growled. She took the cards from Matthew.

"But I wasn't done yet!" Matthew reached for the cards.

Reagan slapped his hand away. "Bad Matthew."

* * *

"I NEED to find out how Kinect did the card trick," Matthew rubbed his head. "And I need to boot Reagan. Whichever comes first."

* * *

"I can make a great sandwich," Jack said. "Anyone want to help me?"

"I will," Jewel volunteered.

"Cool," Peter winked. "Me and Kinect will handle the desserts."

"Um.. right," Kinect blinked.

"We should make some spaghetti," Martin suggested. "Why don't I help Sherlock cook the main course."

"W-What?!" Sherlock exclaimed as he put on the blindfold. "A-Are you joking? I'm scared of water! One of the KEY ingredients of spaghetti!"

"Water-phobic has a point," Joey said. "Are you TRYING to throw the challenge?!"

"I wouldn't be talking," Sharon narrowed her eyes.

* * *

"Since Joey and Sharon are tighter than glue, that leaves me and Robert to work together," Zubi said. "Not that I'm complaining. I just suck at giving directions... and cooking..."

* * *

"Alright," Robert said, putting on a blindfold. "We're making pineapples right?"

"Uh... yeah," Zubi said shyly. "Um.. try moving the knife to the right."

Robert followed the instructions Zubi gave him.

"And CUT!" Zubi shouted.

Robert did as she instructed.

"Hey!" Robert said happily. "I didn't cut myself!"

"Yeah!" Zubi said excitedly. "We can do this!"

"Now just drop the spaghetti into the bowl," Martin rolled his eyes.

"The bowl full of WATER?!" Sherlock screamed and ran out of the mess hall.

"You seem to be down one scared person," Kinect said. He dumped a mysterious substance into the spaghetti bowl.

* * *

"Chili!" Kinect said. "The perfect spicy sabotage!"

* * *

"Alright..." Martin instructed. "You don't have to touch the... liquid. Just stir."

"R-right," Sherlock shuttered, stirring very slowly.

Martin put and air horn to Sherlock's ear. "FASTER!"

Sherlock jumped, and the spatula was sent flying, sending spaghetti onto Martin's head.

"UGH!" Martin shouted. He tasted some of the spaghetti. "W-what? It's spicy? Since when is spaghetti-" he paused. "KINECT!"

"We are making chocolate cake," Sharon said, pulling out a recipe card. "You ready Joey?"

"Oh, sure," Joey said unhappily. "Can we just get this over with?"

"Sure. We need a pan," Sharon said, handing him a pan. Now.. mix chocolate sauce into it."

"Yeah yeah," Joey said, holding the bowl of sauce. "Am I in the right location?"

"Yeah," Sharon replied. Joey poured in the chocolate sauce. "I'll set the timer on the oven if you put it in there," she said.

Joey put in the cake, then closed the oven door... on his hand. "OW!" He screamed.

"Oh.. sorry," Sharon apologized.

* * *

"Alright!" Martin said happily. "Awesome! Other than the burnt spaghetti!"

"Who's fault is THAT?!" Sherlock said bitterly.

"Yours," Martin said. "If you weren't afraid of water, you wouldn't have freaked out like this."

* * *

"That's so unfair!" Sharon said. "I want Martin gone next!"

* * *

"Hey Kinect," Sharon asked.

"What's up?" Kinect replied.

"Got any more chili sauce on you?" Sharon growled.

"Funny you should ask," Kinect smiled. "I was about to sabotage you."

"I'll do your dirty work then," Sharon smiled.

"Why thank you!" Kinect smiled. He turned around to his team. "How goes the challenge?"

"Everything's overcooked!" Peter exclaimed. "There's no way we can win the challenge at this rate!"

"Yeah!" Reagan piled on. "Since MATTHEW was too busy trying to find out your STUPID magic trick, he didn't contribute at all!"

"Great," Kinect growled.

"But I still have the pudding!" Evan exclaimed, holding up a bowl of heavenly looking pudding.

"One dish won't save us from elimination," Jewel said. She then turned to Kinect. "You'd better hope the Marshmallows TANKED this challenge, or you are done like this dinnr!"

"Lucky for you, I'm not too worried," Kinect said deviously.

* * *

"All riggggghhht!" Chris said. "I'm ready to eat what you scrubs call a meal!"

"As you can see, we have a pineapple starter," Zubi said happily. "Hopefully you get a Hawiian kick!"

* * *

"Hawiian kick?" Robert asked. "We'd better have done a GOOD job on those pineapples."

* * *

"It's... so... HOT!" Chris exclaimed. "Too much kick! WAY too much! I give it a zero!"

"We HAD a salad for you... but it caught fire," Kinect said nervously.

"It's ash. Complete and total ash," Chris growled.

"Um..." Matthew said. "I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but I don't think either of us have an entree for you. But we do have a dessert!"

"Ooh! Pudding!" Chris smiled. "And chocolate cake?! This'll be worth it."

* * *

"Don't judge me," Sharon said. "I'll need Zubi and Robert's vote to win the vote against Martin."

* * *

Chris tasted the pudding. "Wow! It's amazing! I give it a nine out of ten."

"Well... uh... there you go," Zubi said nervously.

"Did you make EVERYTHING spicy?!" Chris asked.

"I don't remember that..." Robert paused.

"Yikes," Chris said. "It's impossible. No way the Marshmallows can win after this. Forget it, you are going to the elimination ceremony!"

* * *

"You guys are pathetic. With your irrational fear of water and bossy attitudes you REALLY suck," Chris said.

"Can we just vote?!" Joey asked.

* * *

"I think Martin was right in that case," Joey said. "I think that Sherlock should have kept his mouth shut."

* * *

"Alright. Zubi! Robert! You are both safe. Congrats guys!"

"Awesome!" Zubi caught the marshmallow. "Thanks Chris!"

"Sharon and Joey are also safe. Good job guys."

"Cool!" Sharon said happily and gave Joey a high five.

"Since Joey seemed to escape the bottom two, it's between scaredy Sherlock and the dictator Martin. You both failed really badly at what you did or were supposed to do... so you two have earned your place here."

"Can you PLEASE just give Martin the old heave ho?" Sharon narrowed her eyes.

"We'll see. The last Marshmallow to get a marshmallow is...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sherlock. Martin, you've been eliminated."

"What?!" Martin stood up. "That's total BS! Sherlock should be gone!"

"You shouldn't have put me in charge of spaghetti," Sherlock shrugged. "But enjoy your flight!"

"You are way too confident," Sharon narrowed her eyes. "I'm the one who bought Zubi and Robert's vote against Martin."

"Well, then, I owe you one," Sherlock said. "I'm excited to see you go."

"Ugh," Martin said, in the cannon. "I hate this."

"Cool," Chris grinned. "Good luck, and stick the landing!"

"But... AHHHHHH" Martin screamed into the distance.

* * *

 _ **Fun Fact of the episode:**_

 _ **When I first dreamt up this island, Martin was my least favorite OC. It hasn't changed.**_


End file.
